Weapons
There are a variety of weapons in this game which can be equipped by various classes not only to deal more damage but also to increase base stats such as defense for tanking classes and spell power for casting classes. The weapon catagories are as follows. (Note it may be a while before all, or even most, of the weapons are listed and described. Bear with us.) Sword These weapons are generally used by Warriors Bladeweavers, Gladiators and Paladins.They tend to focus on damage and hp and include: Angels Light Black Crystal Blade Blood Sabre Boogie Blade Bronze Cutlass Buster Sword Candycorn Sword Dread Sword Eclipse Blade Fabula Nova Hydra's Tail Ice Sabre The InfeX-Mas Leaf Sabre Long Sword Pharoah's Blood Puppin Training Blade Silver Light Soulbringer Talon of the Eagle Training Sword Wing Blade of Zanzel Katana These weapons are generally used by Ninjas, Avengers, and Bladeweavers. They tend to focus on dexterity and critical hit rates and include: Amethyst Katana Sapphire Katana Topaz Katana Zaigon Katana Dagger These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Assassins, Runeprowlers, and Scouts. They tend to focus on dodge rating, dexterity, and luck and include: Algretta's Tome Cupids Dagger Dagger of Ra Fire Dagger Midnight Dagger Sacrificial Kris Wind Dagger Pinwheel These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Ninjas, Assassins, Runeprowlers, and Avengers. The tend to focus on dexterity, strength, critcal hits and luck and include: Aura of the Grim Ocean Shuiruken Mill Wheel Sky Shuiruken Star of Lust Katars These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Assassins, and Runeprowlers and tend to focus on dexterity, strength, and damage. They include: Arctic Bite Darkblood Katars Midnight Katars Vile Katars Spines of Vorcugore Vampiric Katars Bleak Katars Bow The weapons are generally used by Scouts, Rangers, and Battlechanters. They tend to focus on Dexterity, HP, damage and occasionally haste. They include: Abyssal Bow Angelic Arch Angelic Bow Angels' Crossbow Bat Wing Bow of Artemis Crossbow Cupids Bow Dark Crossbow Defender Bow Fire Bow Frozen Bastille Frozen Bow Hallowed Hornbow Long Bow Peacekeeper Shadows' Bow Terrablaste Wicked Bow Zephyr Quiver Axe These are generally used by Warriors, Gladiators, and Battlechanters. They tend to alter the user's hp, damage, defense, and strength and include: Bloody Axe Gaia Punisher Slayer of the Fallen Mace (and Hammers) Generally used by Paladins and Battlechanters, these weapons tend to increase spell power at higher levels. Includes: Spiked Club Steel Force War Hammer Chainmace Shamrock Harp Generally used by Battlechanter, these weapons tend to give spell power, mp and reduced casting time. They include: Angelic Harp Deadman's Hand Siren's Harp Scythe Generally used by Dark Knights these weapons tend to give strength, intelligence, and hp drain to the user. They include: Angel Wing Bestial Guardian Candy Cane Scythe Draconic Scythe Evil Scarab Scythe Giant Cleaver Hedgebane Hallows Eve Ivory Sin Sand Scythe Scythe of Dreams Skull Scythe Time Reaper War Cleaver Spear Generally used by Dragoons these weapons tend to give strength, critical hit rate, and armor piercing abilities. They include: Crystal Spear Crystal Trident Dragoon Spear Dragoon Trident Fork Frost Spear Gladiator's Spear Half-Moon Spear Hallotip Loyal Trident Neptune's Trident Pitchfork of Ssuorrvlos Root Spear Spear of Aurora The Reindeer Tusk The Supplier Staff These are generally used by spell casting classes such as priests, mages, druids, any kind of mancers, and summoners. They tend to give spell power, mp and intelligence and include: Battlerod of Aqua Pura Battlerod of Gales Battlerod of Pyre Battlerod of Terra Firma Blue Flag Cane of Isis Celestial Choir Crescent Loom Cross of Faith Drow Staff Dark Staff Deadwood Bane Earth Staff Elfwood Staff Esmir's Rod Fancy Candy Cane Feral Rod Fire Staff Light Staff Lumina Rod Necromantic Battlerod Priest Staff Red Flag Rod of Time Rod of the Sun Scarlet Loom Shaman Staff Spoon Staff of Leandril Staff of Mizma Stave of Suffering War Staff Water Staff Wind Staff Witch Bane Witches Staff Miscellaneous Baseball Bat Fishing Rod Hockey Stick Mining Pickaxe Toy Godz Blade Witch's Broom